1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an incineration furnace in which a whirling flow of air is generated while simultaneously performing stirring, so that waste is incinerated and processed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Incineration furnaces have been widely used in order to dispose of general waste discarded from domestic settings, or to dispose of industrial waste discarded from factories and so on. Such a furnace is generally made up of a housing having a hearth. Waste is gradually or collectively introduced into the housing, a fire is ignited from an upper or lower portion of the housing, and the waste is burned.
As previously known, waste nowadays includes garbage, plastic products, and so on, ranging in extensive varieties in terms of types and sizes. When such waste materials are collectively burned and processed, extreme amounts of residues are generated and post-processing becomes troublesome and complicated. In addition, harmful gases may be generated during burning, causing secondary environmental pollution.